h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 14: Mermaid Magic
Mermaid Magic is the 14th episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot Zane is getting annoyed at Will's natural connection with the girls which is getting to Zane and Sophie too, when Zane finds Will's potential to be a free diving champion he sees the opportunity to put Will in his place. He indicates his interest for sponsoring Will and demands a demonstration of Will's natural abilities, setting up a challenge where he tricks Will by cheating. Will responses to the challenge and undertakes a dive without preparation. When Will doesn't resurface Zane realizes he has created a serious error and urgently calls Rikki to save Will's life, creating a special bond between both Will and Rikki. Meanwhile Cleo leads the girls to investigate on the Mako rock Will recovered from the Moon Pool. Lying dormant inside of it they discover a rare strange dark blue crystal which surprisingly matches the one Bella wears around her neck, which she found at the bottom of a natural pool in Ireland, where she became mermaid. All three girls are determined to find the connection between the two identical dark blue crystals as they come from opposite sides of the world. Trivia *Will made 60 meters, but, when he drowned, he went down to 70 meters. *Zane went down to 20-30 meters when Nate gave him the oxygen tank. Doing that can cause serious lung damage. *Zane said that his masked filled up with water and some got up his nose but his mask didn't cover his nose only his eyes. *The girls used thermal shock to break the rock. This happens when rock is heated then doused with water to cool it quickly. *When Will receives a text from Sophie his phone has the same ringtone as Lewis. *The next time Will receives a text he has a different ringtone. Allusions Notes *Alan David Lee as Don Sertori is credited, but does not appear in this episode. *Angus McLaren no longer appears in the opening credits. *First episode directed by Colin Budds. Quotes lines Will: You saved my life. Rikki: I just did what any mermaid would have done. her head Will: But it wasn't any mermaid. It was you. I remember you like an angel. Rikki: I, uh, don't know how many people would go along with you on that. chuckling Will: Well, it's what I think. Rikki: Are you sure you're okay? Will: I've never been better in my life. between them Rikki: I should probably get back to the cafe. Will: Don't go yet. Rikki: No, seriously, busy night and everything. I should... I should go. Will: Yeah, okay... Well, I'll see you around. Rikki: Yeah, definitely. Take it easy. off Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Sophie Benjamin - Taryn Marler *Cameron - Jordan Patrick Smith Gallery Swimming .jpg 3x14 swimming .jpg 3x14 bella and will in the moon pool.jpg 3x14 bella and will.jpg File:Cleo making a bubble.png Cleo and Moon Crystal.jpg Moon Crystal.jpg Sophie 4.jpg Rikki Calling.jpg 3x14 rikki swimming.jpg File:Rikki And Will.png Rikki Giving Will Some Air.png Finned Will.png Cleo, Bella and Sophie.jpg 3x14 will.jpg 3x14 rikki will air.jpg Will competition.jpg 3x14 rikki and will rescue.jpg 3x14 rikki and zane.gif 3x14 Cleo using her powers.gif Behind the scenes Will's Shack.jpg 3x14 luke behind the scenes.jpeg Video pl:Magia podwodna Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water